The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor memory package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory package in which a plurality of semiconductor memory chips are connected to a memory interface of one channel.
Electronic devices have been required to be more compact and have higher capacity in accordance with rapid development in the electronics industry and with user demand. However, the high capacity of semiconductor memory chips has not been able to meet such demands. Accordingly, a plurality of semiconductor memory chips connected to one channel memory interface are included in one semiconductor memory package, thereby meeting the demand for high capacity.